Path of Destiny
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: She was friends with Miles Edgeworth and the group when they were young, but when she comes back from being a famous singer to try her luck at her dream of becoming a lawyer, will friendships still hold true? What type of lawyer will she be? M.E x OC
1. Turnabout Onset

A young girl, no more than ten years old, dashed through the crowded airport as fast as her legs would allow. Her head turned every which way, searching desperately. Her short ebony hair bounced as she skidded to a stop beside one of the glass walls that showed when planes took off. She sighed, watching a plane leave the airport, disappointment filling her young heart.

"Yura?"

Yelping in surprise, the young girl turned to find a boy her age looking at her in confusion. Her face broke into a bright smile and she tackled him in a hug.

"Miles Edgeworth! I didn't miss your flight!"

Yura let him out of her grip and rocked back on her heels, still smiling. Miles was bright pink in the face as he straightened out his outfit, which was always so formal.

"Is Phoenix here with you?" Miles asked, looking around for his spiky haired soon to be ex-classmate.

"No, he couldn't make it, but…I'm here. I couldn't very well let you leave the country without saying goodbye. You know we're going to miss you. You know…Phoenix, Larry, and I."

Miles smiled at Yura.

"Thanks, but…I have to get going now. Can't miss my flight, you know."

With a last wave, Miles ran to the gate and disappeared from sight. Both children hoped to see each other again as Miles plane left the airport.

-District Court, Courtroom 3, April 18, 1:35-

"Great job, Nick! Another great victory! But man…people really need to stop hiring Ms. Oldbag. She creates so much chaos…"

"Thanks, Maya. Actually, she is worth hearing because it is great to see how much she bothers Edgeworth."

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the infamous defense attorney Phoenix Wright…"

Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright turned towards where the voice had come from. Sitting on a couch in the court lobby was a young woman with long black hair wearing a gray business suit. The outfit reminded Phoenix of Mia, but the woman wearing it bore no resemblance to his old mentor. Standing up, the woman smiled, causing her blue eyes to brighten.

"Now, Nicky, you wouldn't forget your own family now would you?" she teased, wagging a finger in his face," Now tell me, who was your only cousin to ever go to law school before becoming a singer?"

Maya's eyes widened. She began to tug on Phoenix's sleeve.

"Nick…its Yura! She is famous throughout the whole world! Wait…she knows you?"

Phoenix jaw dropped.

"You're…Yur…Yura! Yura Wright!"

Yura giggled at the astounded pair before her. She hugged Phoenix who joyfully hugged her back.

"You haven't changed at all, Nicky," she said, pulling out of the hug," And who is this beautiful young lady? Is this your girlfriend?"

Maya squealed and shook Yura's hand.

"I'm Maya Fey. I'm a HUGE fan of yours! I love your music. You have an AMAZING voice! Nick, why didn't you ever tell me that THE Yura is YOUR cousin?!"

"She is not my girlfriend," Phoenix blushed, quickly steering his cousin away from her crazed fan," Not to be rude, but…what are you doing here?"

Yura sigh and put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Phoenix, I know I'll be asking you a lot by just showing up out of the blue like this, but…I'm taking a break from my singing career, just for a little while."

Maya, who had been listening intently, gasped so loudly that Phoenix and Yura turned to her automatically.

"You're WHAT!?!?! Why!? You're so popular! You're the best out there! Why are you going on break?!"

"It's just for a little while!" Yura reassured Maya, who had begun hyperventilating," As I mentioned before, I did graduate from law school, but on a lucky break one day at a karaoke bar I found a manager and before I knew it I was a sensation in more countries than I can name. But, as much as I love singing, there was a reason I went to law school. It was always my dream, and I do believe that it is about time that I follow that dream. But, the tricky part is that I've been away from law for so long I need a little…refresher. SO! That, my darling cousin, is why I've come to you. I'm not sure if I wanna be a defense attorney or a prosecutor, see I could never decide at the university so…still to this day I have NO IDEA! So, I wanted to know if I could…shadow you for awhile. Then, I'd go shadow a prosecutor for awhile and then pick. Is that okay, Nicky?"

Phoenix stared at his cousin's puppy dog pout for a couple seconds before smiling. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he began leading her out of the courthouse.

"You know…why not? It sounds like a good idea to me! Well…up until you get to the follow around a prosecutor, but…hey, why not?"

"This is so COOL! THE Yura is staying with us! I can't WAIT to tell Pearls! She is such a big fan too."

Yura turned to Maya and smiled.

"While I'm here, could we keep the "THE Yura" to a minimum. You can just call me Yura, no "THE" needed."

The trio walked out of the building to come face to face with Detective Gumshoe.

"Oh! Sorry, you two. Hey, pal, who is the pretty-"

Detective Gumshoe's sentence died as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"You're…Yur…THE Yura!"

Yura sighed before putting on a smile.

"That's me. You are?"

"Di…Di….Di…Dick Gumshoe, Miss Yura! You know Phoenix Wright, Miss Yura?"

Maya giggled at the detective, who was evidently star struck.

"Actually, Detective, he is my cousin."

"Yura…Wright?"

"That's right! I'm a Wright. Yura Wright!"

"That is so cool! Wait till I tell Mr. Edgeworth!"

Yura looked at Detective Gumshoe with curiosity.

"Mr. Edgeworth? You don't mean…Miles…Edgeworth?"

"Yeah, he has all of your CDs. I saw that much the last time I went to his office."

Yura stared at him in shock.

"Every…CD? Nicky…Miles?"

Phoenix sighed. Just then, a severely irritated man in a magenta suit with ruffles stormed out of the courtroom behind them. He was followed by a not so pretty old woman.

"Oh, Edgy-poo! You are such a great prosecutor! So manly! You dominate the courtroom."

The group of four who were watching all shuddered at what the old woman was saying. Miles Edgeworth turned around and looked at the old woman.

"Please…go home…now…"

The woman sniffed and started ranting about whippersnappers these days, but she left. Edgeworth sighed and turned to the group who had been watching. His eyes landed on Yura.

"Miles Edgeworth…the prosecutor?" she asked, confused.

"Yura? Yura Wright?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Edgeworth turned and walked straight into the courthouse. Yura stood starting at the spot where he had been.

"But…I thought…and he was….in Europe and…a prosecutor?"

Phoenix shrugged and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He changed…a lot."

Yura looked at Phoenix before he face changed to that of deep concentration.

"I'll be back," she said, before running into the courthouse after her old friend.


	2. Turnabout Past

"Miles!"

Miles Edgeworth stopped his brisk stride across the courthouse lobby. He turned and met the eyes of his old friend. She had called to him upon entering the building. She stood at the door with confused blue eyes that started straight into Miles' brown eyes. Her heels clacked on the lobby floor as she moved towards him.

"So…it is you…Miles Edgeworth."

She stopped in front of him and smiled. Miles face carried no expression, but his eyes showed intensity.

"Yura Wright, it's been a long time. You've changed a lot," he commented.

Yura broke out into a fit of laughter. Miles looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…you really haven't changed all that much. At least…when it comes to appearances, that is. Well…then again…I never thought you'd get taller than me! Well, you are a man now, your deep voice shows that, too."

She cocked her head to one side and examined him thoroughly. Miles rolled his eyes. She was definitely a Wright. Wright's tended to have strange personalities, in Miles Edgeworth's experiences.

"Miles, forgive me if I'm being too forward…but…if I'm not mistaken, you wanted to be a defense attorney. Why are you a prosecutor?"

Miles smirked to himself.

"You really have changed."

"Well…you'd think I'd grow up in a span of about fifteen years, don't you agree?"

"No matter, I'm not up for a discussion on the topic of my change of profession decision. If you will excuse me, I am a busy man and I must be going."

He began to walk toward the courtroom.

"Isn't the trial over? What business could you possibly have in an empty courtroom?" she asked, mockingly.

Turning around, he glared at her before heading for the courthouse's front doors. Yura laughed.

"Can I ask you one thing before you leave, Miles?"

He stopped two feet short of the front door and just stood there, waiting for her question.

"A detective told me that you have every single one of my CD's. If I'm not mistaken…you were never very fond of pop music. So…would you care to explain that to me?"

Miles turned and threw his childhood friend a grin.

"People change, Yura. You know that."

"But, Mi-"

"I suppose you have the right to know that I hoped I would get to see you again one day. Until then…your CDs were there. And you know what? You're not that bad of a singer."

With that, he walked out of the courthouse with a last chuckle. Yura stood in the lobby, thinking over what he had said. Smiling, she walked out of the courthouse to find Phoenix and Maya waiting for her. Detective Gumshoe and Miles Edgeworth were gone.

"So, Nicky, care to show me a defense attorney's office?"

-Wright Co & Law Offices, April 18-

"Ugh, Phoenix, your office is so BORING!" Yura said, collapsing onto the office couch dramatically," There is no personality in this place!"

Phoenix pouted at his cousin.

"It isn't boring! I like it this way."

"So you mean the personality of this office is actually yours? Yuck, I take it back. Your office isn't the boring one. You are!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Overruled," Yura stated, simply.

She walked over to his desk as he continued pouting in a corner. Maya giggled to herself and followed Yura everywhere she went. Phoenix smirked at his assistant.

"Maya, weren't you going to get Pearls?"

Maya looked at him confused for a moment before what he said registered.

"OH! I had forgotten about Pearl! Yura, you'll be here tomorrow, right? So I can bring my little cousin Pearl?

Yura sat herself behind Phoenix's desk and tapped her chin.

"Hmm…well, I rented out a suite for my stay, but I'll definitely be here. I need to shadow Nicky, so...of course. I can't wait to meet her. How old is she?"

Maya beamed.

"Pearl is nine years old! She is really smart and soooo adorable. She thinks Nick and I are "together" and we can't convince her otherwise. Every time Nick looks at another girl, she hits him."

Yura began laughing hysterically. Nick grumbled to himself and lay across the couch.

"Way to just spill your guts, Maya," he muttered.

"Well! I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow. Bye, Yura! See you, Nick!"

With that Maya ran out of the office. Yura smiled at Nick, who was hiding his face in the back of the couch.

"She is really sweet."

"I thought you'd say "She is really crazy"."

Yura got up and went over to Phoenix. She sat down on top of him.

"Aww, Nicky, I've missed you! But I'm glad things are going this well for you. Give it a few years and maybe Maya Fey will be Mrs. Maya Wright!"

He looked at her in shock.

"Please be joking! That really isn't funny!"

Yura leaned back on the chair as Phoenix slid out from under her butt and sat next to her. He noticed her expression had become thoughtful.

"Is Edgeworth bothering you?" he asked, nudging her lightly.

Yura put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"He still seems like the Miles I knew, but he is still so…different. It's weird. He is more reserved now; I suppose is the best way to say it. He used to be more fun! He didn't tell me why he was leaving for Europe when he did, but I can't see how the man I saw today was that same smiling little kid."

"I think it's because he has had more time to think about what happened. Not to mention the case he was in that brought the whole thing back to life for him."

Yura looked up at her cousin.

"Will you tell me what happened, Phoenix?"

He sighed at her puppy dog face.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, but not all the details. You don't need to know everything to get the point. Edgeworth's dad was killed all those years ago. You remember, right?"

Yura nodded.

"Well, as it turns out, Edgeworth thought for the longest time that he had killed his father. Nightmares haunted him for years, but as it turns out it was Manfred Von Karma who killed his father. It all because Mr. Edgeworth had claimed Von Karma used forged evidence. Not that the guy got away unscathed, which was helpful in finding out the he was the real killer not too long ago. Our Edgeworth didn't know that so he went to Germany and was trained by Von Karma to be a prosecutor. Franziska Von Karma isn't too different from her father, having also trained under him, but she is still only Maya's age."

Yura stared at Phoenix in awe. She had a hard time thinking of how a friend they had since elementary school had gone through all that while she was going through life living a fairytale. She collapsed against the back of the couch in silence and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yura?"

"I feel bad for him. It must have been tough. Knowing him, he didn't say a word."

Phoenix nodded and leaned against his knees. After a moment, he began to smile.

"I can give you his address."

Yura looked at Phoenix with curiosity.

"And I would want that…why?"

"Oh, come on, I know you. You want to go over and talk to him. It's been bothering you. Don't think I never noticed how you liked to spend time with him more than me and Larry."

"Nick, you damn well know that Larry is not the most fun person for people to hang around with. I really had wished you'd ditched Larry for me and Miles."

Phoenix laughed at the memories of Larry versus Yura. Larry had always liked Yura when they were little, but she had hidden behind Miles until he left. After that, she stomped Larry's dream of being with her by telling him what she really thought of him.

"Just go. You might as well mention to him that you would like to shadow him for awhile. And don't say that you can't leave me here alone, because I'm always here alone."

Getting him, he walked over to his desk, pulled a business card out of a drawer and handed it to Yura. She took it and studied it.

"You sure you won't need this?"

"I sure hope not."

Yura smiled at Phoenix and, with a wave, exited the office.


	3. Dinner Turnabout

-Fifteen Years Ago-

"Larry Butz, leave me alone!" yelled Yura, running towards the monkey bars in the elementary school's playground.

"Oh, c'mon, Yura. Why won't you accept any of my gifts?"

Larry chased clumsily after her. Yura's slight frame squeezed between the bars of the monkey bars just as Larry's hands reached out to grab her leg.

"I don't want any of your stupid buttons or wilted dandelions."

A laugh reached their ears from the ground. Looking, they saw a young Phoenix Wright rolling around in the dirt.

"Man, Yura, high maintenance much."

"As if you know what high maintenance is, Phoenix."

Miles Edgeworth appeared beside Phoenix and, looking down at him, rolled his eyes. He looked at Yura, who was close to kicking Larry in the face, and sighed. Climbing over to where Larry was reaching for Yura, he grabbed him around his midsection and pulled. Larry slid down the monkey bars to the ground. He pouted up at Miles.

"Why do you always do that, Edgy?" he whined," You are getting between Yura and me!"

"Precisely," Miles answered, leaping off the monkey bars.

Yura quickly made her decent and landed behind Miles and stuck her tongue out at Larry. Grabbing Miles's arm, Yura tugged him away toward the swing set, leaving Larry and her recovering cousin where they were.

-Miles Edgeworth's Office, April 18, 7:35 pm-

Miles had been sitting at his desk, staring at a photo of Yura, Phoenix, Larry, and himself when he heard a knock on the door to his office. Hurriedly stuffing the photo into his pocket, he picked up a pen and stared down at his desk.

"Come in," he said, scribbling his name on the paper.

He looked up as the door opened and Dick Gumshoe stood in the doorway with that big goofy smile on his face. Miles felt a stab of disappointment before ignoring it and frowning at the detective.

"What is it now?" he asked, dropping the pen on his desk and leaning back in his chair.

"Someone is here to see you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Opening the door wider, he stepped aside as Yura Wright walked into the room. Detective Gumshoe grinned to himself and shut the door. Yura walked over to the couch in the office and sat down, resting her hands on her knees. Miles cleared his throat.

"Ms. Wright, may I help you?"

Yura laughed and leaned back into the couch.

"Now, Miles, when did I ever ask you to address me formally? Any ways, I thought I'd come visit you. We used to be such good friends. Thought we could… you know…catch up on old times. Talk about the good old days. I'd have been here earlier but I made a stop by my suite that lasted a few hours. Kinda…fell asleep…."

Miles smirked and shook his head.

"You still ramble on about nonsense, just like your cousin."

"Yet unlike him, I will take no offense to that statement."

"Yura, we both know you're just here to be nosy and I don't feel like indulging you."

The two stared at each other in silence. Yura looked away first with a sigh. She stood up and walked in front of Miles's desk.

"I guess I'll go then, since you don't want to talk."

As she turned to leave, she heard Miles push his chair back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him stand up. He hesitated before walking around his desk and stopping to stand beside her. Yura raised her eyebrows at him as he looked around the room. After sweeping the whole room with his gaze, he had no choice but to look at her. He sighed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Is that your way of saying you'll indulge me?"

Miles chuckled at the smile breaking out on Yura's face.

"I am saying that I am going to dinner and I figured it would be rude not to invite you. I also invite you knowing full well that indulging you might be something I will do against my will."

"Well…who am I to turn down free food."

Yura walked out the door with a flip of her hair. Miles followed after her, shutting off his office lights.

"Yeah, free for you."

"Psh, you get paid well enough."

"Now that was an assumption."

-Délicieux French Restaurant, April 18, 8:00 pm-

Yura stepped out of Miles's red sports car in utter shock. Miles face held an expression that was beyond smug as he closed the passenger side door, which he had opened for her.

"You're paid more than enough. I mean…sure I make more than you as a singer but…this…all this…as a prosecutor? I'm…I'm in awe. The car…and I expected dinner at a less…lavish place."

"Have I disappointed you?"

"Ah…no…no. Not in the least."

Miles grinned and offered Yura his elbow. She stared at it a moment before looping her arm through his. Upon entrance, the waiters inside the restaurant automatically seemed to know Miles Edgeworth. They quickly seated them at a table for two. When seated with glasses filled with wine and their orders taken, Yura laughed lightly. Miles looked at her curiously.

"Do I want to know what you have to say?" he asked her.

"Eat here often?" she teased.

"Usually alone, but yes…often," he responded, unhappiness barely escaping through his words," So, how long will you be visiting with your cousin?"

Yura took a sip of her wine before answering.

"For a little while. I am deciding whether I want to be a defense attorney or…take over your job."

"Haha."

"Okay, seriously, I went to college to be either but…I never decided. It has driven me crazy for years and I've finally decided to follow my dream."

"So, being an international pop star wasn't good enough for you."

Yura frowned at Miles.

"You make me sound like an ungrateful brat."

"Believe me that was far from my intention. It just seems a little odd."

Yura smiled.

"Since when have I ever been normal? There are some things people just don't grow out of. But moving onto the point, I'll be shadowing Phoenix for awhile and then…well I was honestly hoping to follow you around and get a feel of the prosecutor work."

Miles, who had been taking a sip from his glass, half choked at her statement.

"Are you joking?"

"Do I look like it?"

"You would disrupt my work. I don't need distractions."

Yura's serious expression changed. She looked at Miles slyly.

"I'm distracting to you, am I?"

Miles looked at her and frowned.

"No. I mean…it's just…you…uh…you…you're famous! I would never get any peace. People would come to see you and get autographs and who knows what else."

"Miles, please. I'm supposed to be on a relaxing vacation in the Caribbean, but I'm here. So, a couple fans know who I am. I doubt Maya and that detective will tell enough people to throw you off your game. Besides, I'll be shadowing Phoenix first. He'll deal with all that and by the time I switch to following you around no one here will be even slightly interested in all that distracting stuff."

Miles sighed and rubbed his forehead. The waiter arrived with their meals just then.

"We'll discuss this later."

-Yura's Suite, April 18, 10:00 pm-

"We stopped for ice cream…why?"

"Because it is good, that's why. Miles, stay in the car, you don't need to walk me to my suite."

Miles got out of the car, despite Yura's protests, and opened the car door for her. Rolling her eyes, she stepped out of the car as he shut and locked the door.

"Okay, if you insist upon this, I expect an answer from you about shadowing you."

"Okay, goodnight, Yura."

"MILES EDGEWORTH!"

Miles grinned at her and moved towards her suite with her following moodily behind. They walked in silence until they were in the elevator.

"Miles, please. I don't know anyone else and, quite frankly, I don't want to know anyone else I can ask. I know you want to say yes, so please…stop torturing me."

He didn't respond until they reached the top floor and exited the elevator to stand in front of her suite door. Yura leaned against the door waiting for his response. Miles groaned and ran and hand through his hair.

"Alright, fine. You can shadow me. Just…call me when you are switching from Wright to me. That way I can prepare for the apocalypse."

"Yay! Thank you, Miles!"

Yura tackled him in a hug. Miles felt awkward, but hugged her back. He was fully aware that it had been over a decade since he had last hugged, or touched her, at all. Letting him go, Yura opened the door with her key.

"Can I visit you before then? I had a lot of fun tonight, Miles."

"Please stop, you're making me feel like this is the end of a date. Yes, I suppose it was fun. You can visit, but don't start bringing your cousin and his assistants, please."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I won't. See you sometime in the near future."

Yura smiled and waved before closing the door. Walking back to the elevator, Miles smiled to himself. He would never have admitted it to anyone, but that night had been the most fun he had had in a long while.


	4. Surprise Turnabout

-Wright Co. & Law Offices, April 19, 8:45 am-

Yura walked into the quiet office to find Phoenix fast asleep on the couch, his cell phone resting on his chest. Shaking her head, she walked over to the desk and sat in the chair behind it. She turned on the computer, waiting for it to start up. When the screen lit up, she sighed. The computer wanted a password. Typing in "Objection!" she held in her laughter as the computer confirmed the password. Getting onto her email, she messaged her cell phone number to Miles Edgeworth. Signing off the computer, she picked up her cell and dialed a number.

Phoenix flew a foot in the air as his phone began to vibrate and his ringtone reached his ears. He made a very ungraceful landing on the office carpet. Yura laughed from her spot behind the desk. Too tired to lift himself off the floor, Phoenix groaned.

"Why, Yura? Why must you torture me like this?"

"I figured you slept long enough. I doubt you want to be asleep when Maya and Pearl show up. Imagine what they would do to you."

Phoenix shuddered at memories unknown to Yura as she helped him off the floor and onto a seat on the couch.

"Why was your phone off last night? I kept calling you to see if you got to the suite safe after visiting Edgeworth. I eventually called the hotel manager, but he said that you had come in."

"Oh, sorry, I went to my suite first and took a nap and when I went to see Miles-"

She was interrupted by the door flying open. In the doorway stood two members of the Fey Clan.

"Nick! Is Yura-? Yura! You're here! I brought Pearly like I said I would. She is sooo excited to meet you."

Maya pushed her younger cousin over to Yura. The young girl looked about ready to explode with excitement. Yura knelt down to her eye level.

"Hi, Yura," Pearl said, softly.

"Hi, Pearl. It is very nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll become great friends," she said.

Pearl squeaked and gave Yura a huge hug.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, after pulling out of the hug and pulling a notepad out from her channeling outfit.

Yura smiled and signed the notepad for Pearl. Phoenix tapped Yura on the shoulder to regain her attention.

"Once you went to Edgeworth's…?"

"Oh! Right, well, I got there sometime around seven and he invited me to dinner. We talked and got ice cream and then he dropped me off at my suite. It was around ten by then so I just left my cell off and went to sleep."

Maya, Pearl, and Phoenix stared at Yura. Maya's face began to break into a smile.

"You went on a date with Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked.

"No," Yura replied, taken by surprise," It wasn't a date."

"It WAS a date!" Maya exclaimed.

"A date!" Pearl mimicked.

"A date?" Phoenix asked, bewildered.

The two spirit channelers in training began to dance around Yura.

"It was a daaaaaaate! It was a daaaaaaaaaate!"

Yura could only stare at their spinning forms, words having abandoned her. Phoenix grinned at his cousin.

"You see what I go through every day?"

Pearl suddenly stopped the dance.

"Mystic Maya, can we bring Yura to Kurain Village?"

Maya stopped twirling and seemed to be thinking. Yura shook her head.

"I need to shadow Nick starting today."

"Nick isn't busy," Maya laughed, causing Phoenix's eye to twitch," Let's invite Mr. Edgeworth to Kurain, too. That way the two of you can be together!"

"But…but-" Yura started, but her cell phone rang.

Pulling it out and seeing the number, she tried to put it back in her pocket, but Maya snatched it from her.

"Hello? Mr. Edgeworth! Hi, this is Maya Fey. We were just about to call you. Come over really quick! Yura needs you-"

"MAYA!"

"-she is in trouble, yeah. We're waiting for you at the office! Bye."

Maya hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. Yura groaned and collapsed on the couch.

"Why would you lie to him like that?" she asked.

Maya ignored Yura's comment.

"You are going to LOVE Kurain Village. You have to spend the weekend. It'll be so much fun, right, Nick?"

"Yay," Nick answered, unenthusiastically.

The door flew open to a breathless Miles Edgeworth. Everyone in the room was alarmed by his entrance. Phoenix, the first to recover, walked over to him.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he replied, coming towards Yura.

Yura couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Oh, Miles. How sweet! You really care about me, but honestly I'm fine. You have just fallen into Maya's trap."

Miles looked at her in confusion. The door snapped shut behind him. Turning around, he saw Maya with a sneaky smirk on her face.

"Oh, no."


	5. Turnabout Night

The group of five sat packed together on the train. Miles, Yura, and Phoenix all sat and glared that the two cheerful girls sitting across from them. Yura looked over at her cousin.

"I blame you."

"Me?"

"She's **your** girlfriend."

"Oh for the love of…she is not!"

The two sighed and went silent again. The train ride was long and it was getting dark by the time they got there, but when they all stepped off the train they could see a small little town that reminded them of historical Japan. Phoenix still looked sullen, having been here once before already. Miles and Yura looked around in awe.

"How many years into the past did we go?" Yura grinned, looking over at Miles," It's nice though."

Miles gave a non-committal shrug before they all followed Maya and Pearl away from the train station and into the main part of the place. Maya was bursting with pride.

"Welcome to Kurain Village!" she announced, spreading her arms out.

Pearl ran up to Yura and gave her a big hug.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Yura smiled down at her.

"It's lovely."

Pearl and Maya eagerly gave them the grand tour of the place. It was quiet and pretty and full of females. Maya had explained that the Fey Clan women tended to be in charge as spirit mediums. Yura was completely thrilled with the house being a traditional Japanese house. She kept sliding open the doors for fun until she noticed Phoenix and Miles smirking at her. She led the three of them to a spare room where three bedrolls were laid out.

"You were planning this before you even came to see us!" Phoenix accused the girls.

The two gave him innocent smiles, but the looks in their eyes were beyond mischievous.

"Of course we weren't!" Maya said, grabbing onto Yura's arm," Yura, you don't mind staying in the same room as Nick and Mr. Edgeworth, do you? You could always room with me and Pearly."

Yura looked between her two sets of choices and stepped over toward the guys. If she chose the girls, she doubted she'd be able to sleep as long as she was there.

"Thanks, girl, but I think I'm gonna stick with Nick and Miles. I think we should all get some sleep since it was a long ride and we have so much to see tomorrow, right?"

Maya and Pearl hung onto every word Yura said, nodding in agreement to what she said. The two girls moved toward the door.

"Okay, we'll see you three bright and early tomorrow morning! Remember, bathroom is just down the hall to your left. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," the three left responded in unison.

When the door slid closed, the three sighed and put their stuff down.

"You put up with this every day?" Yura asked Phoenix, putting her stuff in the corner and opening it to find her nightclothes," You have more energy than I thought you would for your age, Nick!"

"I'm only twenty four! But yes, most days are like this."

Miles was quiet in his corner where he was digging through his things. Pulling out what she wanted, Yura went over to him.

"What is it, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"I can't believe I'm here. I should be back and doing my work."

Yura laughed and rubbed his perfectly set black hair. He swatted her hand away, irritated.

"Oh, Miles, you were always a workaholic. This may be good for you then!"

She left and changed into her nightclothes which consisted of blue shorts and a black tank top. While the guys got ready for bed, she took out her laptop and wasted time on the internet before both the guys were back. Yura smiled at how much their characters showed by the articles of clothing they wore to bed. Phoenix had on green boxers with red smiley faces all over them and a white t-shirt. Miles had on long magenta pajama pants and wore no shirt. The two looked at each other's clothing distastefully. Yura kept typing on her computer.

"I feel a bitch fight coming on…"

Miles sat down on his bedroll and looked away from Phoenix.

"You'd wear boxers to sleep in front of a lady?"

"She's not a lady, she's my cousin."

"Excuse me..?" Yura asked, insulted.

"And what about you? No shirt in front of "a lady"?"

Yura rolled her eyes and turned off her laptop.

"It's summer and it's hot. There's nothing wrong with a man having his shirt off. It'd be different if Yura had her shirt off."

"Which she won't," she added, knowing they were going to ignore her still.

"Not like she's wearing much herself anyway. She's wearing exactly what I'm wearing in girl form."

"Not really."

"Okay! Ladies, ladies," Yura interrupted.

This time she was loud enough to get their attention.

"I look the hottest out of the three of us, now can you please end this argument? Nick, your boxers are adorable. Miles, feel free to flaunt your shirtlessness whenever you want. Free country!"

The two stared at her as she went over to one of the two unoccupied bedrolls. This one was in the middle of the other two. Phoenix frowned.

"Yura, maybe you should sleep in the other one."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

Phoenix looked pointedly at Miles before looking back at her. Yura rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Nick. How old are we?"

"I'm just saying it'd be more appropriate…"

Miles smirked at Phoenix before getting comfortable for bed.

"Wright is right, you know. In the middle of the night I'll kidnap you and ravish you where help can't get to you."

Both Yura and Phoenix looked at him in surprise. The latter wanted to smack him, but Yura gasped dramatically.

"Oh no, Nick! We must get him to a doctor. Miles has…he has…a sense of humor!"

Miles turned away from the two of them.

"Oh, ha ha."

Yura, grinning, looked over at Phoenix and pointed to the empty bedroll.

"Bed. There. Now."

He pouted at her, but crawled over to his designated bed after turning out the lights. Yura lay down on her side. Once Phoenix had stopped moving and seemed to have settled in, she rolled onto her back.

"Psst. Nick. Let's gossip about cute boys and…"

"Oh, shut up, Yura," Miles muttered.

"Seconded," Phoenix added.

Yura sighed and rolled back onto her side.

"Fine. Sleep. But if either of you snores so loud it wakes me up, I'm kicking your behind out into the garden."

"Goodnight, Yura," the two said in unison.

"Goodnight."


End file.
